


Daemon's Appetite

by Pervyspam



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Fingering, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: Commission for BraveVesperia01.  Velvet needs release. Fortunately, there’s a cute young thing on Aifread’s crew who seems all too willing to take care of her needs.  Futa on male.





	Daemon's Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



The door to Velvet’s cabin slammed shut with enough force to shake the Van Elta. Moaning obscenely, the therion smashed her back against the wall, pushed a hand inside the torn scraps of cloth that passed for shorts, and groped herself. There was nothing sensual about the moment. Just a raw, savage sexuality. 

Between Velvet’s thighs, right in front of her pussy, was a peerless, powerful cock. Long and thick and so hard it _ached_. Not something her transformation into a daemon had given her, although she believed becoming a therion had certainly affected it. As a human, she’d been about eight inches long. Now, though, it was thirteen inches  and thick enough that she could only just fit her human hand around it. And it was almost _always_ hard. No one would ever think it to look at her but deep within Velvet was an insatiable lust. In the thick of a fight, she could drown out her cravings with the taste of blood and the thrill of violence. When the group returned to the ship, though, she'd lock herself inside her room and masturbate with the fury of a woman possessed.

' _F-Fuuuck..._ ' She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, growling pervertedly as she pulled herself free and began beating off inelegantly. Her fist pumped the mighty shaft, which leaked thick, glistening precum from its head with every movement made. Eager to get off as soon as possible, she tightened her grip and started thrusting to meet her hand; just wanting to get back to the hunt as soon as possible.

Far too long later, she came with a paradoxically pathetic whimper; shutting her eyes for a moment as her dick shot its seed over her hand and across the floor. Still it stood at attention, as if daring the body to make it cum again. Frustrated, she threw herself onto the bed, tearing her clothes off as she groped her heavy tits with a free hand while she continued to jerk herself off. Her teeth ground against each other as she dug into her skin. While her claw remained sealed, she could feel its sharpness through the bandages; making herself arch her back and gasp for air as she kept pumping her monstrous cock. Moments later, she came again with a primal roar, spurting torrents of hot cum far enough to shoot herself in the face, the rest splashing across her body in sudden waves. Her hips seemed to pulse with every quickened breath, each shake of her groin firing off another wave of seed until finally, at long last, her cock gave her one final blast in the mouth and slowed down to a quiet, pitiful dribble.

With a heavy breath, Velvet threw her cum-splattered face back onto the pillow, lazily acknowledging Magilou with a weak nod before her eyes shut- What?

The next thing she knew, she was on her feet with her unsealed claw pinning the witch to the wall with a brutal thud.

' _Whoawhoawhoawhoa!_ '

' _G-Give me one good reason why I shouldn't devour you right now!_ ' Velvet's claws closed threateningly around the witch. She really was half-ready to consume her there and then.

'Come on, Vel,' Magilou raised an dirty eyebrow, letting out a wicked giggle. 'Oh wait. Looks like someone already did.'

The witch hit the ground with an audible thud as the therion released her, whining the usual nonsense about how she'd curse her for this later.

'That's not an answer... and how long have you been watching me?'

'Long enough to know you're twice as big as all the boys here. Three times Rokurou's size. If you're nice and round him up, of course.'

' _Magilou!_ '

'I think our goody two-shoes exorcist has you beat by half an inch, though-'

Now she knew she was messing with her. Velvet punched the wall just above the intruder's head, shutting her up instantly, and shouted at her.

' _Get out!_ Just...  _get out!_ '

'Fiiine,' Magilou threw down her arms, putting on her best pouty face. 'That's what I get for checking up on you. I guess you can explain to the others why you missed dinner.'

'I missed- what?' For a moment, Velvet's anger subsided. 'How long have I been-?'

'Maybe an hour or two,' Magilou shrugged. 'All we heard was growling and breaking. Even by your frankly awful standards, it was terrifying! She wanted to come check on you but was too scared to-'

'Well,' the daemon shut her eyes, trying to think up some smart remark. 'Go tell Eleanor to-'

'Not her, you idiot, the _other_ girl. The one who swabs the decks. Whatshername...? Hazelly McSomethingface. The one Eizen brought on last week. Browny hair, curves in the right places, watches you when she thinks you're not looking-'

'Doesn't ring a bell.'

'You're terrible! First you spend all night jerking off, now you're trampling over some poor girl's heart behind her back!'

'Mhm. That's me, all right. The Lord of Calamity all over.'

Magilou's eyes seemed to shrink from sheer bafflement. '... Serously, Vel, are you gonna clean that up? It's kinda hard to take you seriously when you've got so much jizz on your face-'

' _OUT, MAGILOU!_ '

* * * * *

 

The sun was still out when Velvet had finished cleaning herself up, walked on deck, made up an apology about not feeling well to the others, then wandered off for what Magilou would call a, "Power brood." Now night had fallen, the scene was lit only by weak rays of moonlight and lamps flickering in the darkness. 

Velvet's gaze into the sea was interrupted when she heard footsteps and the breathing of someone who was trying  _too hard_ to be stealthy from the middle-distance.

'Eleanor?'

No reply. She shrugged and went back to watching the waves. She wasn't sure who was watching her but she was confident that they weren't an Abbey assassin. They'd have tried something by now. Besides. She had a more _pressing_ matter to attend. Hard and straining against her clothes.

'... Not again.' Velvet rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore it but, of course, that didn't work. She was somehow even harder than before and her thoughts were drifting to that girl Magilou mentioned. Velvet didn't know her name or what she looked like but there was something about the idea of having a secret admirer that set her loins aflame. What might this girl say if she knew her secret? Maybe that was why they admired her at all? Velvet gave a low chuckle, despite herself, as her sealed hand drifted over to the front of her crotch. Her fingers ran over her clothes, rubbing her cock, feeling its heat... its hardness... her hunger to _fuck_. Biting her lip to stifle her moans, Velvet knew full well that this would be a terrible idea... but perhaps the thought of giving a public display was what turned her on so much.

She slumped down between some stacked crates, pulled out her cock, and began to pump it. At first there was silence. Then, after a few seconds, Velvet began hearing the sounds of pleasure. A high pant of desire and what could have been... clothes shifting. Perhaps someone touching themselves through fabric. Was her little stalker was getting off to this? The idea made her consider that maybe she should show off a little more. She brought down a finger, slicking it with her seed, before bringing it to lips. Even her cum had no taste. She gave a frustrated sigh and went back to stroking herself. Quickly. _Quickly_. Then slowly. Slowly... _Slower_... _Even slower_... Just at a crawl, teasing herself so much she thrust her hips forward and started to fuck her hand. She rocked her body into her grip, breathing harder and harder, the thick shaft getting slippery with precum, glistening in the night-

‘ _Ah-Aahh-!_ ’

A strong wave smashed into the ship’s side, not enough to cause any damage but enough to send a dainty admirer hurtling to the floor before Velvet.

Her watcher was a cute thing. Shorter than her by… ten centimetres, maybe around that?  If she had to guess? And with a slim, hourglassy body. Magilou wasn't kidding. Her hips were fantastic, and Velvet could only bite her lip in anticipation of what her ass must be like.

'What's your name, girl?' She asked, forcing her voice to be as cool and aloof as the winds over the sea.

‘J-Josh,' the stranger blushed, trying very hard to keep their eyes off of Velvet's awesome cock.  'Josh Maxwell.’

'You're a... boy?'

'Is that... bad?'

Velvet just smirked back. 'Magilou says you've been following me.' Normally she'd be far more awkward about this but, at this point, she was too far gone to start thinking with the right head. All she could contemplate were Josh's perfect round hips and soft red lips... How could a boy be _this_ pretty?

The boy took a step back, raising his hands up as it if to shield himself. 'I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  I shouldn’t have spied on you, I just-!

‘It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.’

An awkward silence filled the air. Velvet's cock was still throbbing and she couldn't help but notice how Josh's eyes kept drifting to it. She cleared her throat, sending a luminescent blush over his feminine features. He stammered nervously before finally saying, 'I-I think... you're really amazing.  You're brave.  And strong.  And-'

Velvet rose to her feet, taking a few steps towards the boy. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she reached out a hand to pet the youth's soft brown hair. 'I'm a daemon.'

'I know.' Josh shivered at her touch, his eyelids fluttering as the wind brushed by them. 'But... I admire you.' His eyes drifted down, his lips hanging open. 'A-All of you.'

The daemon brought her hand to his shoulder and slowly started pushing down. Understanding, Josh lowered himself to his knees and reached out his hands to touch her. He was a little clumsy, clearly he hadn't had anyone else's cock in his hands before, but Velvet felt _good_  having his delicate fingers stroking her shaft. He wrapped both hands around her dick and slowly began to draw them up... and down... up and down... up and down that perfect cock.

'H-How does this feel?'

'G-Good...' Velvet sighed. ‘ _Very good_... Keep going.' She flashed him a nervous smile, encouraging him to pick up his pace. He obeyed and she found herself jerking her hips into his hands, thrusting her cock forward when he gripped her _just right_. Her hand went to his hair again, wrapping a few stray locks around her finger as he stroked her off. He was breathing harder himself, eyes fixed firmly on her glistening head... She caught him licking his ruby lips at the sight.

'... Go ahead.' She whispered, pushing him a little closer to her cock. ' _Suck it._ '

Josh reacted by opening his mouth and taking the head as far as he could. Velvet moaned louder than ever. She couldn't feel the temperature but she _could_ feel how wet and moist his mouth was and it turned her on like nothing else. She gripped his hair, holding him in place as she slowly began to feed him her dick. He squirmed a little as the first third began to enter his throat, and she felt him start to panic in her clutches.

'Breathe through your nose.' She pulled back a little, giving him some time to adjust to her. She ran the first three inches of her cock back and forth between his lips, allowing him to practice breathing before she made him take her any deeper. Despite his surprise and inexperience, he was humming through the cock in his mouth, the sound reverberating against her shaft. Once his lusty melody hit her ears, she took his head in both hands and began to thrust again, more gently this time.

' _Fuuuck_ , your mouth is amazing...' Velvet rolled her eyes as her hips pushed into his mouth. She could feel him forcing himself to breathe properly, slowly becoming accustomed to the sensation of cock in his throat. He began, to her pleasant surprise, pushing back against her despite the difficulty he was having; eager to suck off to the best of his ability. ' _Mmm_... S-Seems I'm not the only one who needed this...' She smirked, hearing a cute little giggle from her partner when she pulled out of his mouth for a moment. She started to move back into him, thrusting a little quicker, and he adjusted by bobbing his head at a faster speed. He still hadn't been able to take her more than halfway but that was certainly enough to help work her up. As she drew back again, he pulled himself from her cock and looked up at her with lustful eyes.

'V-Velvet...' Her name was sweet and honeyed on his lips, his big, innocent eyes looking up at her with pure devotion. 'Vel... I... I want you. I want you all in my mouth.'

‘Hah… Fuck, Josh, you think you can handle it?’

He nodded. 'I-I mean... C-Can you... make me?'

'Kinky slut,' she smirked again, letting out a wicked little laugh. 'Open wide.' Part of her wondered how wise this was. He was an eager lover but she worried what her lust and giant cock would do to his little mouth... Still, he was looking up at her eagerly, practically begging her to fuck him with those bright, beautiful eyes, and she was far too gone to dwell on the matter too much. She lined up her dick with his lips once more, gripped his head with both hands, and slammed the full length of her shaft into him.

' _Nnaarrrgh!_ ' Velvet howled with lust at the sensation of burying herself deep inside his throat, gritting her teeth as she pulled back and forced herself even deeper into him. She drooled inelegantly as she fucked his mouth, moaning louder and louder as her heavy balls began to slap against his chin.  ' _Haaah~_ F-Fuck.’  She felt her knees start to give out, that feeling like a knot of pressure building in her groin.

Josh practically held on for dear life, bringing his hands up to hold her thighs as tightly as possible, tears streaming down his cheeks as he choked on her meat. In a moment of mercy, she yanked herself from his throat, giving him a moment to breathe. As he desperately sucked the cool air into his lungs, she pushed him onto his back and stood over him; beating her dick right above his face.

‘Open wide, _open that fucking mouth slut open up I'm feeding you... fuck, all my cum... f-fuuuckk!!'_

Velvet sunk to her knees as her orgasm struck, her cock spurting thick strands of semen right into Josh's face. The first rope splashed across his eye and nose, the rest coating his open mouth and hungry tongue. She stroked herself with even more fury, seed splattering inelegantly across her partner's pretty visage as she rubbed her dick against his lips, slowing to a gradual grind as her orgasm finally subsided.

Josh was exhausted from having to wolf down Velvet's shaft and naively he'd thought she'd be tired from giving it to him with such force. He had barely seconds to recover before Velvet pulled him up by shirt, closing the distance between them in an instant. 'I want to fuck you _so hard_...'

'Y-You don't want me cleaning up...?' Was all he could half-think to blurt out, cheeks flushing crimson yet again.

'No,' she slammed her mouth against him, claiming his lips with renewed force. She bit down, teasingly, on his lower lip and dragged. 'No, you're _way_ cuter with cum all over.' Her sealed hand literally ripped away his trousers, causing him to let out another of his girlish yelps as the icy air rushed against his tender skin. Velvet chuckled, giving him a firm slap on the behind. 'No underwear...' She purred into his ear. 'You _slut_ , you've wanted this.'

'I-I... play with it... w-while I watch you,' Josh admitted sheepishly, squirming in Velvet's hand as she kneaded that perfectly round ass of his. It was even better than she'd imagined, firm and round and soft as girl's. She slapped him again and he let out another slutty little moan before her fingers drifted over to his tender rosebud, teasing his entrance. She took deep breath, the hunger on her face momentarily giving way to what looked more like concern.

'Sure you want this?'

‘Yes...’ He pushed his ass back against her finger, greedily trying to encourage penetration. While leaning back, he reached for his wrecked trousers and pulled a little vial of oil. 'S-Stole it from a take once.' He admitted, still wearing that cute little face that he thought made him look far more innocent than he was. 'I-It's for when I use m-my fing-'

'I know what it's for.' Her sealed hand whipped it away and pulled the top off. She poured a generous amount onto her human hand, slicked her fingers, and brought it back to his behind. Without warning, she shoved two oil-soaked digits into his tightness. He threw his head back, about to scream, until she leaned forward to capture his mouth with her own.

'Ride them.' Velvet broke the kiss, whispering her order. Josh gave a heavy nod and started to grind into her hand; rising and falling on her fingers as she pressed them in and out of his tight, feminine body. Her lips traced their way down his cheek to suck on his neck. ‘ _Say it_ …’  She sunk her teeth in softly.  ‘I need to hear you say it.’ She gripped his chest through his shirt, as if groping breasts that weren't there, nails digging into his skin through the fabric. Josh's eyes lidded and he gave a low pur at the contact.

‘Ahh... O-Oh, Velvet… I want… I need… your cock, Velvet…! I-I need you… inside me.  _Fucking_ _me_. Taking me…  Please.’

‘Pretty little slut~’

Velvet poured the rest of the oil over her cock, jacking it quickly, the obscene sounds of a slick hand gliding quickly along a giant cock filling Josh’s ears.  She brought her slippery fingers back to his hole, spread him as far as she could, and shoved herself inside him. He let out a high-pitched scream as his new mistress buried her length in his body and began pounding him with all her might. Her cock slammed into him again and _again_ and she pulled him closer, sinking her teeth deeper into his neck.

‘S-So much…’  He moaned as she slammed another inch inside him, his tightness making it difficult for her to drive herself in deeper despite all the preparation. A fierce thrust into his insides stopped his train of thought and she took hold of him, hands firmly gripping his hips as she forced her formidable cock deep inside of him yet again.

'Ride my dick, you  _slut_ ~' She kept gnawing on his neck, hammering his hole with all her strength as her teeth dug into his skin. Feminine whines left his form as she claimed it. Her grip on his hips tightened as he began moving against her, rising whenever she pulled out of him and throwing himself back down when she entered. She pushed a little deeper in with each thrust, her breath getting shorter and heavier as she fucked him.

Josh's body began to tense, which made his hole all the tighter. The sudden contraction caught Velvet off guard and she bit him again to stifle her cry. 'Fucking  _Hell_ , you're tight!' Velvet hissed into his skin, throwing him onto his back, cock still buried inside of him, and  _smashing_ her dick into her new lover's body. Her hands went to his shoulders, pinning him hard against the ship's deck.

'I'm gonna cum any minute and I hope you don't think that's enough for me because I want _so much more_ _of you_.' Her smile befit the lord of daemons, wide, toothy and full of lust. ' _G-Gonna fuck that slutty lil' blush off your face...'_

Josh nodded weakly in response, trying to pull her in closer by wrapping his legs around her. Her ravaging had reduced him to a quivering mess and he was loving every second of it. Velvet's cock was so long and thick that every thrust of it pushed against his prostate. Every time it did, he begged for more; stroking his own cock in rhythm with her movements.

'O... Oh, you... fucking  _tight dirty fucking fuck- cumrag aaaagh~!_ ' It was getting hard for her to form coherent words. She wasn't even looking at him now, her eyes alternating between rolling back and shutting tight. A feral cry tearing through the sky as she reached the night's strongest orgasm, waves of hot seed flooding Josh's hole. As she filled the youth with her honey, her sealed hand when straight to his cock and together they pumped him to his own climax. She jerked him hard enough that he ended up shooting himself in the face, the rest of the cum splashing over his clothes.

Velvet's orgasm, meanwhile, seemed to go on forever. Josh felt half-bloated by the time it was done, his own eyes weakly lidded as every pulse of her cock filled him with another burst of her seed. When the therion finally collapsed atop him, he brought up a hand to stroke her back, gently pulling them together.

'... T-Thank you.' Velvet whispered, an awkward blush starting to creep over her face as she realised just how  _far_ she'd gone on this horny little whim. 

Josh's reply was a girlish giggle and a tender kiss on her cheek. 'You're still hard.'

Velvet looked away sheepishly, raising her hips as if to pull out, only to be stopped by her new lover.

'No.' Josh pulled them closer, keeping her fixed in his hole with his legs. 'Leave it in. I... just wanna stay like this. For a lil'.

'Fine. I'll give you a minute.' Velvet turned to look at him. Her lips curled up once more. 'And then _you're mine_.'


End file.
